Not your Enemy
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Lauren's mom left her in the care of the Jonases. After the move to Califronia, Lauren was kidnapped. Now,8 months later, she's been recovered. One problem: She's pregnant,Kevin/Oc. Nilly. Joe X Mikayla. NO JONABIOTICS! THIS FIC IS LEGAL!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's a trailor for an upcoming story of mine. It's just kind of a spoiler. but I though hey, what the heck.

So here it is.

**Her Mom was dead**

(shows a brown haired girl sitting alone in a police station)

**His mom was her mom's best friend**

(Shows Denise Jonas telling the boys that the girls mom was dead. Kevin stands up to get the car keys)

**They took her in**

(Shows Kevin, Nick and Frankie carrying stuff upstairs, Shows Joe sitting in a driveway covered in boxes)

**They bonded**

(Shows Kevin and the girl asleep on the couch. Shows the girl, Kevin, and Nick writing a song)

(Shows the girl covered in shaving cream and Joe with a bloody nose. Kevin: It's a very bipolar relationship. Joe: And I was just trying to break up the fight.)

**They fell in love.**

(Shows Kevin and the gir eating dinner at the mall)

(Shows Them at the beach)

(Shows Kevin shutting the girls door, smiling)

**But fate interveened.**

(Shows Joe coming downstairs. Joe: Kevin, Lauren's not in bed. Kevin: What. Joe: She's gone)

(Police: Mr. and Mrs, Jonas, Lauren was kidnapped.)

(Kevin: Joe, I want her back. Joe: I promise you, we'll find her)

(Lauren: No, please, I can't do this. Man: Do it or I'll kill you)

(Shows man roughly kissing Lauren)

**Now, Lauren's been recovered, 8 months pregnant.**

(Shows Lauren with blankets wrapped aroud her)

**Can Kevin convice Lauren that he's not her enemy?**

(Kevin: Lauren, I'd never hurt you)

(Lauren: I know, but I- I just can't trust anyone)

(Shows Kevin playing guitar. Kevin: So what makes you think that you can take a life and just push it and push it around.)

**Kevin Jonas as himself**

(Kevin: Joe, she won't ever trust me again. All because of one mistake that someone else made.)

**Joe Jonas as himself**

(Joe: She'll learn to trust you again. She's just- well look what state she's in, Kev.)

**Nick Jonas as himself:**

(Shows Kevin pulling one of Joe's feet out of Nick's mouth. Nick: When was the last time you washed your feet? Joe: 6 months ago. Nick: That's disgusting)

**Frankie Jonas as himself**

(Frankie: Kevin, can I jump on Nick?)

**And introducing:**

**Lauren Cavanough:**

( Lauren: Kevin, I want to so bad, but I trusted Will and look where it got me. I can't trust anyone ever again)

and **William Arsen**:

(Will: Do it girl if you ever want to see your precious boyfriend again. shows man pointing agun at Kevin's head)

With

**Denise Jonas as herself:**

(Denise: Lauren are you okay?)

(Lauren: I'm fine. Considering there could be two Joe's. I'm just fine.)

**Paul Jonas as himself**

(Paul: Joe, got get your mother right now)

**Emily Osment as Lilly Trusscott**

(Lilly: Lauren, they're beautiful)

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana**

(Miley: Kevin, what happened to us and our dream? Some pregnant Slut can't just come in and steal you. Kevin: Miley, there never was an us. It's always been Lauren)

**Mitchel Musso AS Oliver Oken**

(Oliver: I don't know what has come over Miley.)

**and Selena Gomez as Mikayla**

(Mikayla: So, what are their names?)

Not Your Enemy

A JONAS BROTHERS FANFICTION. COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU

Kevin: It's like I've been trying to tell you all along. I'm not your enemy


	2. Bad News

"Paul, I just got some bad news" Dense Jonas said as she hung up the phone. Her husband looked up at her. Guitars, Drums, and Singing started up in the living room. Their second oldest son, Joe, began singing.

"Lauren Cavanough found her mom in their living room this morning dead." Denise said.

"That's awful Not 16 year odl should have to find their parent dead. Wasn't she the one who found Bill dead last year?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Lauren seems to have really bad luck."

"Where is she going to live?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. She's at the police station and she wanted us and the boys to come down and see her, so they called us"

"It's probably best the boys go down and see her. Kevin and Joe will be able to make her feel a little better and Nick and Frankie will do her some good." Paul suggest

* * *

"Boys, can I have a word with you?" Denise asked her three oldest sons as she walked into the living room. Nick stopped playing the drums and Kevin stopped playing his guitar. Joe, on the other hand, continued singing.

"Danger," Kevin shouted, throwing his pick at his brother "Mom needs to talk with us"

Joe stopped singing "Yeah mom?"

"Boys, Mrs Cavanough died this morning." Denise said. She watched for her sons reactions. Joe's mouth dropped open in shock, Nick looked upset, and Kevin imeaditaly went for the keys.

"We have to go get Lauren" The 19 year old said, looking panicked.

"Not yet. Frankie needs to finish lunch" Denise said, indicating the younger boy in the dinning room picking at his Maceroni. Frankie waved at them when he realized all three of his brothers were staring at him.

"Well, why don't I take Nick and Joe down and you guys can come down later?"

"Kevin, you don't even know where she is"

"Well, tell me then"

"She's at the Police Station by her house." Denise told him "Nick, Joe, why don't you stay and clean up the drums and guitars."

"Alright." Nick said, Joe just nodded wordlessly. Joe had always had a bit of a crush on Mrs. Cavanough.

* * *

Lauren Cavanough put her head agains the police staton's wall. She couldn't beleive her mom was gone.

"Where am I going to live" She asked out loud "Who's going to be there to listen about problems at school"

"I will" A voice said. Someone sat down next to her.

"Kevin?" Lauren looked over at the young man next to her.

"I'm right here."" Kevin leaned over and hugged him. "The rest of my family is waitng for Frankie to finnish eating. They might be a while"

Laurne hugged him back. "I can't beleive she's gone" She choked out. Kevin puled her closer to him, stopping when he rammed her into the chair's armrest.

"Sorry. I'm not ging to tell you it'll be alright, because it won't be. You've lost your mother, not your goldfish. You can't replace her. If my mom- or dad- died, I'd feel hopeless and lost."

"I don't feel hopeless, only helpless."

"You can always come to me, Ren, just remember that"

"I will" Lauren put her head agianst his shoulder.

* * *

a/n: AWWWWWWW! Isn't Kevin a wonderful person. I fell even more in love with him after writing this chapter. Just so you know, i can tell wehn people read but don't reivew, i can just check the hits section. Some of my stories, if everyone reviewed, I'd have like a thousand reivews. It takes less then a minute to tell me if you liked it or not.

I accept annoymus reviews, which means if you don't have a pen name, you can leave a review. I want everyone to tell me if thery liked it or not! I have the next like, 12 chapters written, so i'll update asap. But I wont update until I get at least 6 reivews. Think my stories crap? Tell me, just not in those wors. Have a favorite part? Tell me what it was. Any ideas? Tell me. I want to know. Tell me who your favoite Jonas is. Tell me you like the color blue. I don't care, just tell me something.

Tell me a joke, if you want. I don't care. Make me laugh. Be random. I like randomness.I'm going to shut up now, the a'n in geting longer then the story,


	3. Moving In and Frankie's cuteness

a/n: thank you for all of the reviews! I got 9 reviews for chapter 1, and two for the trailor! thank you too:Degrassi-True-Fan, SUPERNATURALfreakisabookworm,dragons in our midst, mileydemifan009, smilegirl0,EMILY OSMENT ROCKS (by the way, I totaly agree with your penname) Emily Cohen, Underdog.Love, and annoymus. You guys all rock and thanks for reivewing!

Discalimer: I don't own anything you recognize. And i know nothing about adoption- will laws. so I uh- don't know if any of this could actually happen/

I do own my ears! who are listening to the new Camp Rock song, Play My Music! And my mom singing achey breaky heart. It's very disturbing, because she's using a fake accent and everything (shudders)

* * *

Several hours later, a police officer came out. Joe and Kevin had their arms around Lauren and Frankie was in her lap,mostly because Kevin and Joe had trapped him there. Frankie had no clue what was going on.

Nick was sitting across from her, half asleep from all the quiet and crying. Every so often, he'd drift off, and then jolt awake. His parents sat on either side of him.

"Lauren, can you give us the Jonases cell phone number, they aren't at home"

"They're sitting right here." Lauren said.

"Well, isn't that convienent. We went over Mrs. Cavanough's will, and it stated that she wanted Lauren in your care until she turns 18. However, you already have 4 sons, and if you or Lauren wish, we can put her in foster care"

"What are her chances of getting adopted if we put her foster care" Joe asked.

"At her age? One in a millon" The police officer looked at him "No one wants to adopt teenagers. It'll be near impossible just to get her into fostar care without there being a risk of sexual abuse."

"Mom,Dad, we have to take her" Nick looked panicked, finally waking up for the first time in 5 hours. "I don't want Lauren getting abused"

"We can't not" Denise said.

"Alright, now, you have two options, you can adopt her, and she'll take the name Jonas, or she can just live with you"

"I jsut want to live with you guys. I love you guys, but I'd rather be known as Lauren Cavanough. It's been apart of me for 16 years, and i don't want to loose it." Lauren said from behind Joe's arm.

* * *

"Why do girls have so much stuff?" Joe complained as Kevin handed him one of Lauren's bags "And why can't you carry your stuff?" He asked Lauren, attepmting to give her the evil eye.He failed miserably.

Nick had three boxes, and two luggage bags. Frankie was siitng on a rolling suitcase, looking cute for the most part, not really helping. Lauren was holding a box, a suicase, and several backpacks.

Joe, had made the mistake of annoying Kevin, and now resembled a pack mule. He had 4 boxes, 5 luggage bags, several purses, and one of Lauren's jackets was on his head. Never annoy Kevin when he's the one dolling out anthing.

"Oh, just shut up" Nick said, wobbling under the boxes "Where do these go? "

Kevin paused for a minute. "In my room. Joe can sleep on your top bunk" He decided, going over to Frankie and lifting him off the suircase "Can you drag that?" He asked him. Frankie pulled on it, and shook his head, Kevin went over to the car and handed him a purse "Try this"

"How come you- ow" Joe fell on his butt, boxes toppling over, and crushing him. he other four rolled their eyes,

"Frankie, no bed jumping today, alright"

Frankie nodded sweetly, then ran up the stairs, followed by a wobbling Nick. Lauren followed, and Kevin brought up the rear, leaving Joe lying under boxes and shouting that they were all in trouble. Somehow, Kevin doubted Joe could do anything. Nick was too fast, Frankie to cute, Lauren was a girl, and honestly- Kevin could take Joe antytime he wanted, with a hand tied behind his back.

Lauren put her stuff down on Kevin's floor. Nick had collasped on Kevin's bed from exhaustion, and Frankie was attempting to tickle him. The two youngest Jonases always made Lauren smile when they were like this- no matter how horrible she was feeling.

Kevin came in the room, carrying one box. He sat it down next to the stuff Lauren, Nick adn Frankie had put down and stood by them, surveying the room.

"So, are we going to help Joseph?" Lauren asked, plooping down next to Nick.

"Nope" Nick said matter of factly.

"Kevin, can I jump on Nick?" Frankie asked sweetly.

"No, you can jump on me. I don't think Nick can take any more weight" Kevin said. Nick's face was flushed and he was sweating all over Kevin's bed. Kevin moved infront of his bed and Frankie stood up and jumped onto his oldest brother, screaming a war cry. Lauren giggled as Kevin caught Frankie.

"Alright Mr, you've had your fun, now lets go watch a movie" Kevin said.

"Can we watch the Lion King?"

"No, let's watch Finding Neverland" Nick said, sitting up.

"What about Robin Hood?" Lauren asked,"Cause I think both of those movie's include parents dying in them"

"Fine,we'll watch Robin Hood" Kevin said.

* * *

a/n: so, nobody told me joke last revies. tel me your favorite part so far, tell me it sucked. just tell me something.

hahaha, Joe's still sitting in the driveway.


	4. Put a Sock in it

* * *

a/n: I am going to ask everyone to join Disney Dxd. It has a Jonas Brothers page, and a Camp Rock page. If anyone's wondering, my d-name is Rachaelhsm (named after a friend of my who died about 2 years ago) so check it out today. You'll know it's me becuase i'm one of the only people on the site who have Kevin as their icon. Pwease join and request me, or request me if you already have a d-name. If you put your d-name in your reivew, i'll send you a sticker.

this is a cute chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Put a sock in it

About two hours later, Denise and Paul came up the driveway to find Joe still sitting in te driveay, sining a song about how bored he was. Denise knew her son well enough to know that when he got bored of that song, there would be three hours of the song that gets on everybody's nerves.

"Joseph, how long have you been sitting there?" Denside asked.

"About three hours. I can't feel my legs." Joe said. From the tone of his voice, Denise could almopst pcture his face.

There'd be a pout, and he would be half asleep. That was typical Joe. Frankie was the same way. Only, Frankie would only be pouting at this time of day- right before dinner everynight was the time Frankie would be jumping of beds and boucing off walls.

Paul lifted the boxes of Joe. "I take it Lauren's moved in"

"No, Kevin went shopping" Joe said.

"No, because there would be a lot more stuff if Kevin went shopping" Paul said.

"I know, I was joking. She did move in. and I made the mistake of annyoing Kevin" Joe said as his parents helped him up.

The three moved into the living room. Nick was sitting at the talbe, putting insulin in his omnipod. Frankie was in the backyard, pounding on the door and yelling for Nick to let him in.

"No, you''re too hyper" Nick shouted. "Hi mo, Hi dad. Hi J- oh crap"

"Nice of you to remeber me" Joe said dryly.

"We got carrie away. We turned on Robin Hood and then Lauren fell asleep in Kevin's lap, and Frankie got hyper, and Kevin fell asleep and my omnipod went off for me to put more insulin in it. I kind of forgot about you"

"Lauren's 16, rihgt"

"She'll be 17 the same day Joe is" Nick nodded.

"So why is she in his lap?" Denise asked.

"She started crying and Kevin was trying to comfort her. She kind of fell asleep and then Kevin got alittle comfortable"

Denise went into the living room. Kevin was sitting on the couch, head back and slightly snoring, with his arms around Lauren. She smiled.

"Kevin, Lauren, you'd better wake up, or you won't sleep tonight" Denise said, poking Kevin in the side.

"Wha- oh hi mom" Kevin said "Whoa, that's not a pillow" He said, letting go of Lauren quickly. She fell of of him.

"Ow."

"Kevin, next time, wake her up before you drop her" Denise said. "And do you realize you left Joe sitting in the driveay covered in boxes for 3 hours, Mr?"

"Oh crap. Why didn't Nick or Frankie go get him after we fell asleep?"

"Nick forgot about him, and I'm sure Frankie would have gotten him, only Nick locked him in the backyard."

"Sorry mom" Kevin said ,standing up.

"Awkward" Joe shouted from the kitchen. It sounded like something was in his mouth.

"Joe, we're having dinner soon, don't eat" Denise said.

"He's not" Paul said as a crash came from the dinning from.

"Well, what's in his mouth?" Denise asked, helping Lauren.

"His brother's elbow"

Lauren ran into the kitchen "Well that's awkward. Kevin, when you tell Joe to put a sock in it, he takes it seriously."

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked, coming into the kitchen. "Wow, it looks like they're playing twister"

Both of his brothers were on the floor, Nick with Joe's foot in his mouth, Joe iwht NIck's elbow in his mouth.

"Just help us" Joe said around Nick's elbow.

"Fine, but only after I do this" Kevin picked up the camera on the counter and took several pictures. He then removed Joe's foot from Nick's mouth. Nick looked like he was about to puke.

"Joe, when did you last wash your feet?" Nick asked.

"Our last concert" Joe said after Kevin removed Nick's elbow from his mouth.

"Our last- Joseph, that was 6 MONTHS AGO" Nick said.

"Yeah so"

"That's disgusting"

Lauren rolled her eyes "You have actaully met Joe, right?" She asked, helping Nick up.

"You have a point"Nick shrugged, "I'm going to go brush my teeth for an hour now"

* * *

Kevin heard sobs coming from the bed across the room. "Lauren, all you alright?" He asked, sitting up in bed. Lauren mumbled something and continued crying.

"Exuse me, but did you just say my room smells like a fart. Well, you are in Joseph's bed, so the might explain it."

"I said everythings falling apart"

Kevin got out of bed. He went over to Lauren's bed and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and contiued crying onto his shoulder. Kevin rubbed circles on her back "Ren, you have us. It oculd be five times worse. Rember your mom's boyfriend? She could have left you with him"

"I miss her"

"You always will. Do you want ot right a song?"

"Can Nick help?" Lauren sounded like a 5 year old after a nightmare.

"Sure. I'll be back." Kevin said, "But you won't be siitng up. You need to sleep, or at least lie down" He said, lifting the covers back up and putting Lauren underneath them. "There."

Kevin left, returning with Nick a short time later. Lauren was crying again. Nick sighed and put the electric piano he was holding down. both boys went over to her. "Nick, we're going to have to take a rain check on that song" Kevin said, craddling her in his arms. Nick nodded.

"I'm staying in here tonight" he said, "Lauren needs all the comfort she can get"

The next morning, Denise went into Kevin's bedroom to find Nick and Kevin lying in Lauren's bed with their arms around her. She decided to let them sleep "I'm proud of you two" She said as she shut the door.


	5. That's why we do it

a/N: I don't want to be a squeeler, but the trouble will start in a couple of chapters. Oh yeah, and theres some Lillyness in this chapter, as well as Ollieness and a bit of Miley being annyoing (Miley's going to be annoying in this, just becuase I hate Miley Cyrus. But I do like Miley Stewert- but the apple doesn't faoll far from the tree) oh, and there's a cute Frankie moment in this chapter.

Please checkout my other stories. I would love a reivew (today's my mommy's birthday!, give me a review for her birthdat)

Disclaimer: I only own the bright pink nail polish I'm wearing that clash with my red pajama pants. oh, and I got the Jonas Brother's for my birthday! JK, My birthday's not for another 5 months- Ocotber, and I can't do math, obviously. oh and be jealous! today was my last day of school! I only have to go in for finals in math and a presentation for English and a play in spanish for guess- french- no spanish. My friend Eri is playing Oprah, and my friend Dustin is playing Felipe the Dancing Potato from Ireland. oh, and i HAVE TO GO TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK- I'LL GET THROUGH IT.

* * *

3 months later found the Jonas family- and Lauren- moving into a new house in Malibu. There were only three bedrooms, so the boys would be sharing, but the boys were all excited. Lauren was a little sad- but excited, because she'd never been out of the state of New Jersey except to a couple Yankee games with the boys recently, were they were performing the National Anthem, and such at the games.

"Cause you can't stop the beat" Lauren and Nick sang as the car pulled up. All 5 children's eyes widened in shock. The house was huge! The rooms were obviously going to be gigantic!

"Okay, the boys get the room with the closet that could be another room" Paul said," You can arrange the sleeping arrangements however you want, boys"

"I call ROOM" Kevin and Frankie shouted at the same time.

"Can't we all just sleep in the same room?" Nick asked.

"No- well you can, but i hope the closet had a lock on it so I can lock Danger in there" Kevin said.

"Nobody loves me" joe sniffled, tumbling out of the car, and landing on his head.

"I love you Joe" Lauren said, getting out of the car after him.

"Can I sleep in your room then?"

"No, pervert"

"Kevin does all the time"

"Technically, i slept in his room." Lauren pointed out, following Denise into the house, where movers had already moved all the boxes.

"No, dur, but rthat's not the point" Joe shouted after her from the ground.

"Dude, give it up" Nick said, helping his brother up.

"It's like you don't even know me"

"Maybe we will lock you in the closet" Frankie said sneakilly.

"Franklin!" Kevin scolded.

"What?" Frankie asked innocently, giving Kevin the I'm- not-doing- anything- look. He put his head to one side and widened his eyes, sticking his bottom lip out. Nick laughed.

"Way to pull the little brother charm- Joe and I are pro's at that one" Nick laughed, giving Frankie a hi-five "And you know, Kevin always fall for it"

"That's why I do it" Frankie giggled, running off.

"Nick-" Kevin begin

"What?" Nick imitated Frankie.

"Oh, you guys are good" Kevin said, sighing.

"That's why we do it"

* * *

Someone was at the door, and they weren't going away. Joe was getting a head ache from the pounding- but his parents had gone to get Frankie and Lauren's beds and the other three were upstairs. Joe was up in the loft of the garage and didn't plan on comign down to answer the door.

Kevin was setting up his bed, and Nick and Lauren were supposedly setting up the kids bathroom. Frankie was being no help- he was jumping in the closet and screaming "I got a webkinz room!" over and over.

"Kev, will you please get the door?" Joe shouted from the garage, followed by a clatter and a shout of "Dammit"

"Language, Joseph" Kevin scolded, passing the bathroom on his way downstairs. He glanced in a broke up laughing- Nick and Lauren were having a stare off in the bathroom- over the bigger medicine cabinet.

Kevin went down stairs and opened the door. "Hi"

A girl with wavy brown hair, blue green eyes and a blonde girl with brown eyes stood at the door. A boy with brown hair stood behind them, looking annoyed.

"Hi, I;m Miley Stewert" The brunnette said, smiling seductively at him. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEP" The blonde squeeled, jumping up and down when she saw who was at the door.

"Her names Lilly Trusscot, and sir grumps a lot is Oliver Oken" Miley rolled her eyes, then batted her eyelashes at Kevin.

"Oh. Um. Hi" _Way to say something orignal to your guest, Kevin._

"I live next door" Miley pointed at the house on the right.

"I live across the street" Oliver spoke up "And don't you have a 14 year old brother?"

"Yeah- I do."

Oliver grinned "Good. There's no teenaged boys in this neighbor hood that have brains."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP"

Miley hit Lilly in the back of the head "Chill out"

"I live on the other side of you" Lilly pointed to the left.

"Lauren, I need the bigger cabinet"Nick voice came from upstairs.

"Why, you put isulin in the fridge"

"Joe, go break up the fight before they get violent" Kevin said. Joe ran past, knowing fully well that Lauren could be deadly if there were razor blades near by.

After a moment, Miley spoke up "Who's Lauren, your live in house keeper?"

"Try the girl who's living with us- and she's not expected to clean anything." Kevin said "Her mom died 3 months ago"

Nick stormed down the stairs, followed by Joe, who had a bloody nose, and Lauren, who had a black eye, and was covered in shaving cream. Kevin could only guess one of two things: Lauren had punched Joe, and Joe had fought back- or Nick had had a hissy fit and got violent.


	6. A very bipolar relationship

A/n: I saw the Chronicles of Narnia Prince Caspian today! It was awesome. I was so happy I actaully got to see it on opening weekend! I saw the last one on opening weekend too- but this is different! I saw it on opening day!

In other news: there are 34 days, and 23 hours until the premeir of camp rock!

* * *

"Nicholas, your such a jerk" Lauren scowled at Nick from across the table. Lilly came running over from her house, an ice pack in each hand. She tossed them to Kevin, who handed one to Lauren, and one to Nick, who had a bump the size of texas hiden under his hair.

"I wanted the big cabinet" Nick said, pouting,

"So you covered Lauren in shaving cream?" Joe asked,

"Yeah" Nick pouted.

"And then you punch me in the face, and then Lauren in the eye? and that face only works with Frankie" Joe asked as Kevin tossed him a rag for his nose.

Miley looked at Kevin "Do They do this often?"

"Have shaving cream fist fights? No, but Nick and Lauren fight alot. They are either best friends, or they hate eachother's guts. It's a very bipolar relationship" Kevin said, ignoring Miley's flirtationish smiles, winks, and nudges.

Lilly sat down on the couch next to Oliver, drooling over Nick. Oliver stood up, wnet to the wall and began banging his head against the wall. Kevin decided that whether Oliver and Nick liked it or not, they were going to be friends- Oliver was going to be corrupted by Miley and Lilly

* * *

"See, I told you you'd be best friends again" Kevin said as Lauren and Nick chased Frankie around livingroom, laughing.

"Sometimes, young hooligans bring even the worst enemies together" Lauren said, taking a dive at Frankie.

"Tha- Kevin flirty's at the door again" Joe said, groaning "She was all over you today- and I- ugh I don't like her,"

"Ignore her. Nick, can I talk to you?"

Nick nodded, following his oldest brothers up the stiars. "I'll be back for you, Mr. Frankie the tankie"

"Okay, I;ll just let Lauren and Joe tickle me!" Frankie said happily. Joe shook his head.

"Rain check on the tickle fight- I want to go work on the garage." Joe said, leaving the room.

Kevin opened up his door. "Nick, I need help" he said when Nick was on his bed and Kevin was on his bed.

"With what?" Nick stretched out on his bed, smiling.

"With what?" Nick looked worried.

"I- I think I'm in love with Lauren" Kevin said. Nick fell of the bed in shock. "Nick, that's a little unneccsarry"

"I know, I like the drama"

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I wont do a new chapter until I have 25 total reviews- I have 18 right now. Please, what happened to all the first chapters reivewers?

Also- Give me baby name suggestions- boy and girl. I will shut up now so you can reivew.

but first, i wanted to tell you my spanish club story! So, for our spanish presentation, we wrote a story about a potato who danced- and then he's in a mcdonalds comercail- and then he's on Oprah and he wins an emmy and then he retires to ireland- where hje discovers that Ronald McDonald had turned and made his family to french fries. So he dies- yeah and Dustin lit his brother Chris on fire trying to cook the potato (it dies in a microwave accident) and Eri was dying of laughter- because Chris had fire red hair, and his hair was steaming, and it was hilarious.


	7. I don't call him Paul

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the 5 dollar bill I found in the laundry . Be jealous! I have a wet 5 dollar bill and you don't! Kay, I'm done now.

* * *

Nick climbed back onto the bed. He then proceeded to stare at Kevin. "What?" The 14 year old asked, eyes wide. He shook his head.

"I'm in love with Lauren" Kevin repeated as if he told his almost 15 year old brother he loved the girl who was basically there sister everyday.

"Dude, seriously, Lauren. Why not flirty Stewert?" Nick asked, laying back down.

"Cause she creeps me out" Kevin shuddered at the memory of her seductive smiles.

"What about eeepy? She's cute" Nick looked love struck.

"She's too- loud, and you like her. I won't date someone my 14 year old brother likes."

"What about the head banger?"

"Nick, I'm not gay" Kevin said.

"That was a guy? His hair was really long" Nick shuddered, and a blush creeped onto his forhead. He wrinkled his nose comically.

"And if you straightened yours, your's would be to" Kevin said, laughing at his younger brothers expression.

"But why Lauren?" Nick asked, blushing bright red.

"I can't help it- I mean, have you seen her? She's beautiful?" Kevin said, smiling.

"I don't get older brothers- You forget that I went with her to that dance at her school." Nick remided him, poking a hole into the nmatress on Joe's bed with a pen he found on his bed.

"You were like- 12. And Joe's going to kill you, you know."

"2 years ago. I had a crush on her then- but I like Lilly."

"Nice to know- Lilly's the loud one, right"

"Yeah, kind of like Lola, Hannah Montana's friend"

"What-" Kevin broke off as the light's all went out. Lauren screamed from downstairs. Kevin and Nick bounded towards the door.

Nick fumbled with the door, as Kevin ran into Joe's dresser. Kevin joined Nick, cursing under his breath "Language, Kev" Nick said as he manged to open the door.

Both boys ran downstairs, getting to the living room intime to see Lauren run at the door as it opened. She fell to the ground.

* * *

"Joseph Jonas you are a complete ass" Kevin shouted, pointing at Lauren's unconcious form.

"I didn't think she's run at the door" Joe said, pouting. He sat down on the couch and grabbed the t.v. romote from Frankie. Frankie stuck his tongue out at him. "And theres a 6 year old in the room, so mind your language"

"She's terrified of the dark, of course she's going to run towards the only light" Kevin shouted, hitting Joe in the head. He went over to Lauren and picked her up.

"You'd better have a purity ring when you come back" Nick said after him. Kevin gave him a "seriously" look. "I got my eyes on you- Nicky like a puma" Nick laughed, imitating Hannah Montana's body guard. He went to do some kung fu pose and fell over. Kevin shook his head, and rolled his eyes, his brothers' were the biggest goofballs in the history of goofballs.

"Nick, she's unconcious, I'm not going to rape her. besides, I'm 18 and she's 16- It's illeagel even if I didn't force myself on her. I'm not going to do anything"

"Just trying to be the voice of reason" Nick said, sititng down next to Joe. He took the remote from Joe and handing it back to Frankie.

"Yeah, don't do that, your younger then I am and I know more then you" Kevin said, carrying Lauren upstairs.

* * *

Kevin put Lauren on her bed. She moaned, opeing her eyes. "What happened?"

"Joe turned all the lights out and you ran at the door just as he opened the it"

Lauren nodded "I remember panicking"

"That you did" Kevin laughed. "I want you to rest- you unconcious for about 10 minutes while I was getting the story from Joe- who wouldn't stop laughing." He turned to go.

"Wait- don't go" Lauren said "Come sit with me"

Kevin smiled and sat down next to her. Lauren scooted over from the middle of the bed over to the side and Kevin stretched his legs out next to it.

"So" Lauren chewed on the bottom of her lip.

"So" Kevin grinned at her misschieviously.

"Yup"

"Yup"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say?" Lauren asked, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to repeat everythig I say?" Kevin asked, moving his shoulder. Lauren's head hit the bed.

"Paul Kevin Jonas the second, you stop that"

"Lauren Nicole Cavanough, you stop that:

"Make me" Lauren pushed him off the bed. Nick came runnig upstairs when he heard the thud.

"What's going on"

"Kevin's acting like Joe and calling me Lauren Nicole"

"Isn't that your whole name?" Nick asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, but I don't call him Paul Kevin"

"You did earlier" Kevin pointed out, standing up and plopping back down on Lauren's bed. Nick rolled his eyes.

"That's because you were mimicking me" Lauren said as if this explained everything.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Lauren, he's just flirting"

"I don't flirt with girls I don't have an attraction- that's such a Joe thing to do" Kevin argued. Nick rolled his eyes. Obviously someone didn't want their crush to know about the crush.

"Nick, I swear if you roll your eyes on more time, they're going to get stuck." Lauren said. Nick rolled his eyes, and then stuck his tongue out.

"They didn't get stuck" Nick taunted.

* * *

A/n" alright, so the baby names are Skandar and Sklyar.

Just thought I'd tell you.

Anyways, be jealous! I- uh- have 5 dollars and 25 reveiws. Check out my other fics please!

Who ever saw the Jonas Brother's I'm a ghost video? It's hilarious! Kevin's like trying not laugh. but he is anyways and then Joe comes up with the curtain and traps Kevin in it and there both all "I'm a ghost" and then Joe trpas Nick in the the curtian and Nick;s trying to get out.It's funny.


	8. You know who's hot?

A/n: Sorry, it's kinda short. the next hcapter will hopefully be longer.

"So, you rolled your eyes and she punched you?." Joe asked Nick. Nick nodded. Joe turned to Lauren "Nice" He grinned at her.

"Just be glad I don't beat you up for that trick" Lauren said, waving her fist at Joe.

"Sorry." Joe shrugged as Kevin pressed ice to Nick's black eye.

"Joe, can I talk to you alone?" Lauren asked, standing up.

"Sure- as long as you promise not to hit me" Joe looked worried.

"I promise I won't hit you- as long as you don't do anything incredibly stupid"

"Alright- I think I'll probably end up with a black eye by the end of night" Joe said, following Lauren up the stiars. She opened her door.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Joe asked, sitting on the bed. He flopped back on her pillows, and stared at her.

"I need your help" Lauren paced around her room

"With what? I can do lifting, building"

"Not with my room. With your brother" Lauren said. "I- I- I'm in love with Kev"

Joe burst out laughing. "Lauren, you're so funny. Oh, you were serious"

"No dur" Lauren shook her head. "Please Joe, can you just act like Kevin for once and find out if he likes me?"

Joe sighed "Fine- but never ask me to be like Kevin again"

"Just do it" Lauren pointed at the door.

"You're a bully"

"No, I just manage to have you, Nick and Kevin wrapped around my fingers"

* * *

"Hey Kev, you know who's hot" Joe called, coming down the stairs. "Woah!" He shouted as he tripped on one of Frankie's toys. Nick shook his head.

"Who's hot- and if you say Miley, I swear, I will murder you in your sleep"

"Well, Lilly and Lauren"

"Lilly's okay looking" Kevin began. Nick shot him a look. "Well, to me. Nick thinks differently. And Lauren's not hot- She's beautiful." Kevin said, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"So, you like her then?" Joe asked, sitting down at the counter and grabbing an apple.

"Yes." Kevin turned around and stared at Joe.

"She likes you" Joe said around a mouthful of apple.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked, throwing one of Frankie's webkinz into the other room.

"Don't- I'm just going to trip on that. and she told me less then 5 minutes ago" Joe fiddle with one of Nick's guitar pics.

"Wow, really?" Kevin looked at his younger brother hopefully. "You aren't lying, are you? Because if you are- I know where you live"

"She told me she does. Here's a crazy idea- you could ask her out!"

"I don't know- she lives with us and if we broke up, it would be awkward"

"Kev, you've been friends since like- the day she was born. Mandy and I are still friends"

"That's true- but it would break my heart to lose her"

"You wouldn't. Now go ask her" Joe took another bite of his apple.

Kevin went to go up the stairs. "Joe?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You don't actually think Lauren's hot, do you?" Kevin asked, looking worried.

Joe choked on his apple "No. She's like my sister- It's weird enough that you both like each other. Yes, she's pretty, and yes, she's nice, but I wouldn't call her hot"

Kevin laughed "Good- I don't have to worry about you stealing my girl"

"Kev, would I do that?" Joe asked, putting his head to one side.

"Knowing you, yes" Kevin said, running up the stairs.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me"


	9. Lauren and Kevin, Lilly and Nick

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated, so sue me. Anyways, please check out my Jonas fic, Somebody Always Loves you. Nobody is reviewing it and it's pisssing me off.

So anyways, my cousin is like, deathly sick, and doctors are stupid, and the doctors who do theese tests for what she has left, and they don't work on weekends. Yes, I am not very happy about it.

I would also apreicate if you went to the folllowing fics and reviewed: **Finding Themselves **by freaky-callback-girl and **A Place to Call Home **by pollypocket911. both stories are amazing!

* * *

Kevin ran up the stairs "Lauren, I need to talk to you" he said, knocking on her door. "Can I come in?"

"Come in- I need help anyways" Lauren's voice sounded muffled, like she was underneath something.

Kevin opened her door "Lauren, where are you?"

"The closet"

Kevin opened her closet door "I don't see you. and where are all your clothes?" He asked, noticing the fact there were no clothes on the hangers- and no hangers anyways.

"Check the pile of clothes on the floor" Lauren said. Kevin laughed and began digging through the pile of clothes.

"What happened?" he asked as he helped her sit up.

"I was trying to hang a jacket up and all my clothes fell off on top of me"Lauren explained, brushing hair out her face. Her hair had frizzed up, and she had a sock hanging off her ear. And some how, she still managed to look adorable in Kevin's eyes.

"So" Kevin said "Joe told me you like me"

"He did? That's a good thing, considering I asked him too" Lauren said "So, what's up?" She asked, as Kevin helped her stand up.

"Well, I like you too." Kevin said "Joe suggested I take you out on a date, and I've basically decided to take his advice, seeing as he tends to know love better then I do"

"Oh, okay" Lauren grinned at him "So, when?"

"Um, how about tommorow at say, 5:30?"

"Sounds great."

Then Kevin asked another question "So, will you uh- willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Kev, I didn't catch that, sorry"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh. Sure"

* * *

Lauren sat down on the beach with Nick and Frankie. "So, what should I wear tonight?" She asked.

"Clothes, no duh" Frankie said, having not gotten the memo that Lauren and Kevin were dating "Why would you wear anything else?" he asked.

Lauren ignored him "Nick, do you know where he's taking me?" She asked.

"I think to this one really nice resturant at the mall" Nick said, smiling.

"That sounds fun" Lauren said, detangling one of the darker parts of her hair from the sunglasses she had stolen from Joe at her own risk- while Nick gaurded his socks over zealously, Joe did the same for his sunglasses, something Kevin and Lauren had never understood.

Nick groaned "Here comes Miley and Lilly, dragging poor Oliver behind them. Well, Miley is atleast"

"Hey Nick" Miley said, looking around. "Where's Kevin?"

"He had to take Joe to emergancy" Nick said off handly..

"Why, what happened?"

"Joe fell off a ladder- we think he broke his arm" Nick explained.

Miley winced "Ouch. Well, if Kevin isn't around, we'll be going. Bye Frankie, bye Lori"

"It's Lauren."

"Oh right, sorry" Miley said. "Come on Lilly, come on Oliver"

"I'm going to stay here for a while" Lilly said, smiling at Nick "If it's allright with them"

"It's alright" Nick said, scooting over so Lilly could sit down next to him. "Do you guys want to stick around?" Nick asked the other two- he may not like Miley much, but he had to be nice- it was in his nature.

Miley shook her head "No thanks. Come on Oliver."

"I'm staying" Oliver decided swiftly "I mean, I need some guy friends, and not just you too, and the only way that's going to happen is if I'm not always with you guys"

Miley huffed off. Oliver rolled his eyes "I have no clue what her problem is lately. She's being really awful." Oliver informed them "She wasn't always like this" he said "She used to be the sweetest person ever- besides Lilly."

"I just realized something" Nick said, looking like a lightbulb had gone off in his head.

"What's that?" Lauren asked.

"Miley's voice is exactly the same as Hannah Montana's and Lilly, you sound like her friend Lola"

"N- no I don't"

"Yeah, you do"

'No, I don't"

"How would you know? Lola's never spoken publicly" Nick said "Ha, I win!"

"Fine, you win, but I don't have a prize" Lilly said,.

"You can just go on a date with me tonight"Nick suggested.

"Speaking of dates" Oliver winked at Lauren.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend" Lauren said, slighly taken aback that a 14 year old boy was flirting with her.

"Oh! Do I know him?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, you have met Kevin, right?"

"Kevin as in Kevin Jonas?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"Yeah, I know him. Ooooooh, Miley isn't going to be very happy." Lilly said "Oh, Lauren, let's get ready together- since you know Nick better then I do!"


	10. The date

A/N: I havne't updated in FOREVER! I am soooooooooooooo sorry!

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Lauren asked. She and Lilly were standing in the middle of Lauren's room. Lauren was wearing a pink and yellow sundress.

"Well, I'm more tomboy, but it's cute"

"It's one of Kevin's favoirte dresses of mine. The other on is this one" Lauren took a green babydoll dress of the rack. "I wear it with these pink leggings and a pink jacket."

"It's the person in the dress that matters'" Lilly said, "But I'd go with the green. It's girly, but not overly girly, ya know?"

"Good idead" Lauren said "Now, for Nick. He likes this shirt." Lauren throw a shirt that said "I'm with hottie" at Lilly. "He gets a kick out of it for some reason"

"It's cool. I like it. Can I borrow a pair of jean?"

Lauren threw a pink pair at her.

"Something not pink?"

"Sorry" Lauren threw a pari of black skinny jeans at Lilly, then dressed herself.

* * *

Kevin knocked on Lauren's door "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Let me finish with her make up" Lilly shouted.

Kevin sughed and opened the door "Lauren, you don't need that stuff" he said "It's gunk and you look just fine with out it"

"Too late" Lilly said, putting her make up brush down. "Is Nick waiting downstairs?"

"Yup, come on"

* * *

Joe was sitting at the table when Kevin escorted the girls downstairs. He had a pout on his face.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"A date"

"Go down to the beach and get phone numbers on your cast."

Joe shurgged "Fine, but I was wrestling. I didn't fall of a ladder."

"Hey Joe, can I sign?"

"Sure"

Lauren grabbed a pen and wrote: that was a really big ladder you fell off of. It was the two feet of doom- Lauren"

"I hae you"

"I'll survive"

* * *

Lauren and Kevin walked hand in hand through the mall. "Hey look, I'm on a magaizne. as the ugly Jonas. go figure" Kevin said.

Lauren sighed "You're not ugly. When does Jonas Brothers come out?"

"August 7th"

"That's three months"

"I know. Nick pinned a paper chain wih 91 links up above window today. It took him and Frankie three hours to make"

"Is that what he was doing this morning?" Lauren asked,

""Yeah, it was riddiculas."

"You know what else is riddiculas?"

"What?"

"Nick's sock drawer"

Kevin laughed "He should date his socks. He's so obsessed with them"

"Nick has his quirks"

"Like color cordnating closets, and obessing over socks"

"And then ther was the My Little Pony sheet incident"

"I'd forgotten about that. How old were we at time?"

" Joe and I were 10, Nick was 7 and you were 12."

Nick had once danced down Lauren's stiars in only her my little pony sheets and Kevin's cowboy boots singing Tommorow from Annie.

"I will never be able to get that image out of my head" Lauren said, shuddering. "We've got to tell Lilly about that one"

Neither boyfriend or girlfriend saw the man following them though the mall.

* * *

"Hey Joe, will you go check on Lauren,she hasn;t come down to get water and it's 11"

"Sure" Joe went upstairs. Kevin heard Joe running and shouting Lauren. He went backdown stairs." Lauren's not up their"

"What?"

"She's gone"

* * *

Oh, dear. I finally kidnapped her. Took me a good three months to do it, too.


	11. Gone like Yesteday

A/N: I'm back! and ready to right more Miley hating.but that's not till next chapter.

* * *

"What do you mean, gone?" Kevin asked.

"As in there's no Lauren upstairs. The only girl was mom."

Kevin raced upstairs. He threw open Lauren's bedroom door. "Lauren, are you in here? I know it might be funny to hide from Joe, but hiding from me isn't"

"She's not here" Joe said.

The window was open, and there were sings of a struggle. Her make up was scattered on the floor and the clothes Lilly had been wearing weren't in the room

There was blood on the floor. A peice of paper on her pillow. Kevin picked it up and read the note "Dear Jonases, the girl is fine. she will be better of without you. Attempt to find her if you must, but you never will. W. Arsen."

Kevin's blood boiled. Someone had taken Lauren. His Lauren. The Lauren he was in love with. Lauren Nicole Cavanough was gone. However you put it, Kevin's heart was broken.

"Kevin" Joe sounded panicked "Her ring"

Lying on the floor was Lauren's purity ring. Kevin picked it up and stared at it sadly. "I'll keep it safe Ren, until I can give it back to you." He said, turning it over in his fingers.

"Here" Joe went to the jewelry box on the dresser "Put it on this" he took out a chain and handed it to Kevin.

Kevin slipped the ring onto the chain and put it around his neck.

"Come on, let's go tell mom and dad" Joe said, slipping a comforting arm around his brothers neck and led his brother out of the room.

* * *

Nick couldn't believe it. He and Lilly had gotten home from the restaurant he'd taken her too to find police cars all over the place.

"Officer, what's going on?" he'd asked a cop.

"A girl was kidnapped."

"Who? " Lilly had asked, looking scared.

"Some girl named Lauren Cavanough, do you know her?"

Lilly had nodded "Sort off- I mean, she just moved in, but I kinda know her-"

"Lilly, shut it" Nick had clapped his hand over her mouth before she said anything unnesscarry. "I've know Lauren my whole life. She's like my older sister. She even lives with us"

Now, Nick was sitting on his bed, watching Kevin throw Joe's tambourines and several guitar picks out the window as Joe attempted to remove all guitars from the room.

Joe finally managed to get Kevin to sit down. Nick moved over to Kevin's bed and both younger brothers wrapped their arms around their older brother. "Kevin, calm down. We'll find her"

"Nick, this isn't some lost puppy, It's Lauren. Why aren't you even upset about it?" Kevin asked.

"Trust me, I'm crying on the inside" Nick said.

* * *

Lauren found herself being slammed against a wall "huh?" she asked "Where am I?"

"Shut up, girl" A familar voice said.

"Will?" Lauren gasped out. That voice belonged to William Arsen, the man who had been dating her mom at the time of her death.

"I said shut up" Will smacked her "Now do as I say, or you'll end up like your mother"

Lauren nodded, choking back tears. _I wonder what Kevin's doing right now?_

"Don't scream." Will barked, knocking her to the floor. Lauren felt her pajama bottoms tugged down.

"Will, I can't- you can't- you know that" Lauren begged. but it was no use Will was taking the one thing that mattered most to her besides her friends, away from her. and it hurt that the man her mom had trusted was doing this to her.

* * *

a/n: Next chapter , there will be a huge Miley/Kevin blow out and a Kevin break down. Poor Kevin.


End file.
